Batman: Arkham Knight (2014 Video Game)
Batman: Arkham Knight is a 2014 Rocksteady video game coming out in USA on October 14th, 2014 and UK November 13th, 2014. The game will take place after Batman: Arkham City,'' ''2 years taking place after that. The game, unfortanately, will be only realeased on next generation consoles which is Xbox One and PS4, coming with PC also. The game is revealed to be the last Arkham game of the series, although they were supposed to make one taking place after Batman: Arkham Origins, where Deathstroke signed up for the "Suicide Squad". Story The game will revolve around Bruce Wayne as his 9th year of Batman and he is struggling to keep his promise to keep Gotham safe. That is turned around when Scarecrow comes back and gets revenge on Batman for what he did to him back in Batman: Arkham Asylum. So Scarecrow works together with Harley Quinn to kill Batman and take the lord side to burn Gotham to ashes. They form a team consisting Killer Croc, Two Face, Penguin, Man-Bat, Hush, and Riddler. Online: Once again, there will be an online multiplayer like how they did in Batman: Arkham Origins. The online will be way better improved mechanics and details. Players are able to customize their character, except the gangs are Harley Quinn's, Two Face's, and Scarecrow's. The game will feature weapons such as AK-47, Assault Pistol, Assault Rifle, and more! This time, Batman (Bruce Wayne), Robin (Tim Drake), and Nightwing (Dick Grayson) are used also. The arena's will be Arkham Asylum, Gotham National Bank, Blackgate Prison, Amusement Mile, and Quinn's Tunnel. Game Features: There is a box for Xbox One, PS4, and PC with the cover of a picture showing Batman's broken mask and villains next to it. There are 3 discs: the one for story and challenges, one for online, and 3rd disc for special features and downloading DLC. Also, the 3rd disc includes the story of Batman's life showing the timeline from when Bruce Wayne became Batman and going foward until it reaches the storyline for Batman: Arkham Knight. The 3rd disc will replay some flashbacks of what happened in the previous Arkham games. On the other hand, the 2nd disc includes customizing characters for online, private match set ups, quick match, online options, gangs' history videos, tutorial, and splitscreen. Online will include games which is the "Beast to the Beasted", which is an arena where every gang member is infected, faster, and more powerful, making it harder for Batman, Robin, and Nightwing. Invsible Predator Online is also one like in Batman: Arkham Origins. Another game type is "Hunter, Hunted", same one where only one life is caused for Batman, Nightwing, Robin, and the gangs. Last but not least, disc 1 includes challenges with variety of maps, game options, and story mode. Also, if you download the DLC called, "Batman Beyond Later" in the 3rd disc, it will appear in the 1st disc. The DLC is (spoilers ahead) taking place 10 years after Batman's death and Tim Drake becomes Batman Beyond in a short story to stop the roaming around Riddler. Also, this time in the storyline, the players are able to use Bruce Wayne to go into Wayne Manor AND the Batcave. The game's era is not only one single night, but one week. And the missions can be replayed in the Batcave if you click onto a board. The game will feature all of Gotham with new mechanics and level up systems. Villains And Heroes: Heroes: Bruce Wayne/The Batman (playable in everything) Dick Grayson/Nightwing (playable in everything) Antoli Kynazev/KGBeast (playable in last part of story) Tim Drake/Red Robin (playable in Online and Challenges) Barbara Gordon/Oracle (non-playable) Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (DLC for Challenges and Online) Besse Kane/Batgirl (playable in Challenges) Alfred Pennyworth (non-playable) Villains: Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (main villain)- wants revenge on Batman for leaving him to die with Croc. He somehow appears again to burn Gotham and get his own legacy to kill Batman for GOOD, with the help of Harley Quinn, highly effective fear gas, and his hallucinations. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (very major villain)- she accuses Batman for Joker's death and not leaving without a kill. She decides to team up with Crane to burn Gotham and take the head of the Bat forever! Hugo Strange/Man-Bat- comes from the dead and works joins Scarecrow's team to kill Batman. Harvey Dent/Two Face (major villain)- one of the members of Harley Quinn's team and decides to create an act called "Liberation or Death" to decide if a victim lives or dies, according to his coin and if they live, they join Two Face's team to cause an epic riot in Gotham city! Waylon Jones/Killer Croc- he joins Scarecrow's team to burn Gotham and attempts to flood the entire city! Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin (major villain)- after getting broken out by Two Face, the two decide to stop with the gang war and start working together, just for Batman's sake. He steals Military weapons and machinary and gets highly trained killers. Tommy Elliot/Hush (major villain)- Elliot comes back after what he did (which is kill 6 people) in Arkham City. He comes and strives to learn who Batman is. Although he has hates on Harley Quinn and Scarecrow, he still works with them to kill the Bat by setting a trap along the way wherever the Crusader goes. And by killing at least 10 victims a night to get his attention. Edward Nigma/Riddler (minor villain)- 2 years after rotting in Arkham Asylum because of Batman beating him in his own games, Enigma comes to an interest where he sees that Harley Quinn and the rest of the team share a common interest and goal; burn Gotham city. He starts kidnapping more GCPD officers AND medical officers. Anatoli Kynazev/KGBeast- a new criminal in Gotham who is a fighter, came from a bad environment, and Bane's childhood friend. He is sent by an unknown assilant to kill Scarecrow, Harley Quinn, and the rest of the villain team. Later in the game, he helps Batman attempt to stop Crane from infecting Gotham. Jason Todd/Red Hood (very major villain)- 5 years after Jason was Robin until he got burned by Joker, he comes back as Red Hood to assinate Batman. His main goal is to kill his mentor, the Caped Crusader. In the game, he kills many people, leading into using fake fingerprints, making Batman think that Penguin is behind the deaths, even though it was Red Hood. He is a real tricker and the Crusader must watch out for him because of his killing skills. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy- returns after dealing a lot with Catwoman in Arkham City. She works by herself but slightly helps out Crane's team to turn Gotham into hell. Side Villains: Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth- responsible for the death of many SWAT's and Batman must find out why he is doing it. Garfield Lynns/Firefly- when Batman went to check out Arkham Asylum, he saw many dead guards and a carnage of the prisoners. He does his detective work for a very long time and he can't find out who is behind the madness and later finds out it is the person he fought way back 7 years ago on the bridge, Firefly. He hunts Lynns down, while Lynns always tortures and causes carnages around places like the bank, Blackgate, and more! Maxie Zeus- a former history teacher who later loses his mind and starts committing crimes in Gotham, using an electric gun to represent Zeus (Greek God). He starts trapping people in his horrifying base of operations and Batman has to stop him from gutting them to death! Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist- a shy and quiet man and takes Scarface back from Harley Quinn and make it his own again to create hallucination and crimes. When Batman hears about Harvey Bullock's murder, he checks out the tunnel where Bullock was murdered and all he could find was blood. Later, he picks up a fake (he does not know it's fake) serum, drinking it, but he falls asleep and Ventriloquist gives him many hallucinations, having him see everything in the past life. Blackgate and Arkham Asylum prisoners- when Firefly burned the Asylum and Blackgate, there were some survivors that started roaming around throughout Gotham. Gordon and Batman work together to find them all. Joker's old thugs- Batman, Nightwing, and Alfred all work together to clear up and arrest all of the leftover Joker thugs and bring them in for justice, unless some of them are believed to join Quinn's forces. Roman Sionis/Black Mask- this is how the side mission began: Penguin got Military guns from an anonymous person and Batman later figures out Sionis is back and ready to send more weapons to villains to support them and the Caped Crusader needs to stop that. Missions: *1st mission: Time In The Future- Summary: The mission starts when Batman is ripped up and beaten up a lot. Purpose: He has to walk through the city to find Crane, but later, Crane and him get into a huge fight. It then goes back to the past where Batman: Arkham Origins, Batman: Arkham Asylum, and Batman: Arkham City happened. Then, goes back one week ago where it all began. *2nd mission: Father and Son Summary: Bruce recalls his father, Thomas Wayne's, letter telling Bruce not to give up and not waste his life on fancy cars and outrageous suits, but to care about people of Gotham from the evil that wants to turn it around. Purpose: Batman hears on the radio about Quinn's forces created, leading a gigantic riot in Gotham National Bank. He has to go in his Batmobile and support the SWAT officers and Gordon. *3rd mission: Eye of the Tiger Summary: After Batman interrogates a long lost Joker thug (leading into the side mission), he tells him that Scarecrow is back, so the Caped Crusader has to go throughout Gotham searching for Crane, with a thermal signal, having Alfred, Oracle, and Nightwing (playable) help him. Purpose: To find Crane and stop him from doing what he does. *4th mission: Bird to Hood Summary: Batman checks out a murder that happens in old Wonder Tower and finds out the fingerprints belong to Penguin. Purpose: When Penguin is giving his highly trained soldiers guns, Batman comes in to stop the party and interrogates Cobblepot, but he claims he did not do it. This leads into another murder and Batman catches a villain calling himself, Red Hood, who seems to be Jason Todd, who got burned by Joker 5 years back and now has come back to kill Batman! After a long fight, Batman chases Todd, leading into him getting to Scarecrow's meeting with Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, Man-Bat (which Batman is shocked because it's Hugo Strange), Riddler, and others. *5th mission: A Crowing Patrol Summary: After Scarecrow used his now powerful, amazing fear gas on the Gotham Royal Hotel, he gets away with it, so Batman and Nightwing go throughout the city searching for him to punish how many innocents he has killed. Purpose: Finding Crane is very important, but Two Face comes back and starts his own act called, "Liberation Or Death", where he filps a coin to a victim he kidnaps and if it's head, they join his gang, and if tails, they get burned or shot. So Batman and Nightwing must eliminate all this thugs, THEN search for Crane, leading into finding out that Scarecrow used Joker's old chemicals to create the gas. *6th mission: Hi old enemy Summary: After getting in a hallucination sequence with Crane, Batman and Nightwing travels to Man-Bat to see why Strange turned into a giant bat. Purpose: Learning about Strange's DNA and how he revived. Later, the heroes find out that Crane looked at Strange's dead body on the old Wonder Tower and tested a serum on him, turning him into the Man-Bat. Then, he gets defeaten by Batman and Nightwing where he accidently gets killed again by a new criminal named KGBeast. *7th mission: To the friend of enemy Summary: Batman goes deep into the murder of Man-Bat. Purpose: After a long fight with the strange creature Strange turned in, he must find out who KGBeast is, leading into a fight at Arkham Asylum. KGBeast runs away later and Batman gets out of the Asylum (leading into a side mission where Firefly returns when Batman is not there, causing a carnage in Arkham Asylum). *8th mission: 3 killers on the loose Summary: Bruce Wayne is invited to a private dinner with Alfred and Dick. Oracle, in the Batcave without being supervised by Alfred, gets shot in the neck by an anonymous. Purpose: To find out who killed Barbara and later, the Crusader finds out that Red Hood and his childhood friend, Hush did it, along with Riddler. So he chases them until they reach Wayne Chemicals Plant to provide more of the fear gas for Crane. Harley and her gang comes in to help them, but KGBeast comes back to assinate the villain team. *9th mission: Crocidle Croc Summary: Down in the sewers, the chemicals for the Wayne Chemicals Plant spilled down there and it's up to Batman to get there before Harley, her gang, Riddler, Hush, and Red Hood do. Batman is distracted by Killer Croc, leading him to flood most of Arkham City and Central Gotham, with a very big fight with Batman. Purpose: To fight Croc and get the chemicals, but later, Harley achieves it to give to Scarecrow. But Batman is able to takedown Riddler, putting him in jail once again. *10th mission: Plants on the go Summary: Poison Ivy gets out and causes a plant infecting in half of Arkham City, leading into more stress. Purpose: To stop Isley and Batman also has to Scarecrow and Poison Ivy from meeting because they will make a very perfect team to destroy Gotham. Batman later stops her, but her plants talk to Crane and they team up. *11th mission: The Bird vs the Bat Summary: Penguin controls part of Northern Gotham, with his highly trained soldiers rampaging and killing everyone, capturing some SWAT members and having Killer Moth capture more (leading into side mission). Purpose: To stop Penguin to lessen the villain team. Batman and Penguin deal with each other in the Amusement Mile, having Batman later win. *12th mission: Wrestler with a good temper Summary: After stopping Penguin, Batman meets up with KGBeast and they starts beating up Hush. Purpose: Hush has had an impact on Bruce's childhood and manhood, so they go face to face, but he uses the venom serum, turning him into a big giant creature like how Bane did back in Batman: Arkham Origins. Later, Batman and KGBeast win against him, but Red Hood kills him and they start chasing him. *13th mission: Heads or tails, punk? Summary: After Batman gets severly injured and infected by Harley Quinn and Crane's laughing gas and fear gas, he tries to find a cure. Alfred sends it to him. Purpose: After Bruce finds the cure and rests for a moment, he goes to the Sionis' Courthouse to deal with Two Face and Poison Ivy. She distracts him by attempting to poison him with her plants, while he tries to get to Dent. Two Face runs away later like a coward, but leaves Ivy with Batman, having Batman win later. *14th mission: Harley gets revenge Summary: Batman and Nightwing (playable) goes into Quinn's tunnel to search for Harley Quinn to stop her so Crane can be working by himself alone as a leader of the team. Bruce and Dick split up, but that leads into Nightwing getting captured by Croc and Harley Quinn and Scarecrow use Crane's very, effective fear gas on Batman. Purpose: To stop Crane and Quinn, but Harley beats up Batman and even attempts to kill him because of what she assumes he did to Joker. Someone steals her Scarface doll (Ventriloquist side mission) and she gets even more raged, killing Batman. So Nightwing carries him home, driving the Batmobile and puts his dead body near Martha and Thomas's Wayne grave, with Barbara's dead body also. Alfred cries and Nightwing goes out to get revenge by first eliminating Two Face. *15th mission: Sidekick vs. Sidekick Summary: Dick Grayson (playable) attempts to hunt for Two Face first, but something goes horribly wrong. Purpose: Stopping Dent to lessen the team and his big population of gang plus Harley's is rioting Gotham into ashes, so it's a time of the week where Gotham is getting destroyed. Nightwing attempts to go for Two Face, but Red Hood comes back and they have a long emotional talk since they were both Batman's partners at the same time. They fight on top of Wayne Tower, but Red Hood falls down and gets back up. But he flees so Nightwing does not have time to stop Red Hood. *16th mission: The Rise Summary: After Grayson fights Todd and fails, he checks on Bruce and he is still down. They give him time on his own, where he dreams about everything that has ever happened in his wing for Batman. Two hours later, he wakes up where the Batcave is burned and where Alfred is gone. It comes up to date of the first mission. Purpose: Bruce wants to find Alfred, but he is still ripped and down. He walks in the city where 4 dozens of Blackgate prisoners are causing a huge carnage in Southern Gotham. He gets in a fight with Crane, turning Gotham into a nightmare. They fight with Scarecrow's hallucinations. *17th mission: Crane's nightmare Summary: While Batman goes on the search for the leftover villain members such as Croc and Red Hood, Scarecrow gets a nightmare on his own. Purpose: None neccessary *18th mission: Fourth Great Awakening Summary: Batman meets up with KGBeast (playable), so they can work together to fight Croc, who flooded 48% of Gotham. KGBeast focuses on fighting Croc, while Gordon and the GCPD officers evacuate everyone off every tunnel, bridge, and building because Scarecrow is sending a scary message that if no one gets off the bridge in less than an hour, then he will send Gotham choking. Purpose: While KGBeast attempts to stop Killer Croc, Batman, Gordon, and the Gotham PD officers evacuate everyone of bridges, tunnel, and buildings. Later, Croc gets beaten up very badly by KGBeast and he traps Croc in a underground lair full of poisonous crocs and snakes. *19th mission: All out war Summary: The Caped Crusader sees Scarecrow infect the ENTIRE Arkham City, while him, Nightwing (playable), KGBeast (playable), Gordon, and the SWAT go out war with Quinn's gang and Dent's gang. Purpose: To stop the gangs from controlling Gotham. While the battle, Red Hood comes in and traps Alfred in a deadly cage, so Batman fights really fast through the Two Face thugs and the Quinn thugs. He fights Red Hood and at the end of the battle, Gordon just shoots Todd many times until he dies. *20th mission: The Last Stand Summary: In the final night for Batman, Harley Quinn and Scarecrow plant a fear gas AND laughing gas giant container together and if it's not moved in two hours later, all of Gotham will burn down and NO ONE will survive. Purpose: Batman first fights Two Face and his thugs with Gordon, KGBeast (playable), Nightwing (playable), and some GCPD officers, in Centres Soxia. Later, Batman goes head to head with Two Face and beats him up. *21st mission: Pilot on Summary: Batman and Nightwing only have Harley Quinn and Scarecrow to deal with now. Scarecrow and Quinn's thugs keeps the heroes distracted by eliminating every citizen alive, destroy every bridge completely, and burn down buildings. Purpose: To make the last of Batman's one hour by fighting his final enemies. After seeing 70% of Gotham destroyed, the Crusader goes into a huge final boss fight with Scarecrow and Harley Quinn, who has trapped Alfred, Vicki Vale, Gordon, and Nightwing. He fights Crane in a very spectacular fight with his hallucinations of Gotham. Batman defeats Crane later on and saves Alfred and the rest of the hostages. He knows he still has to go for Quinn, who is in Wayne Enterprises, blowing the whole place up. Him and Nightwing go stealth on her thugs, but after that, she puts on very high electric enhanced vision in the building and she blows the entire building off and her and Batman go in a face-to-face epic final battle. She kills herself at the end and Batman falls down on the ground, breaking his ribs. Nightwing, Gordon, and Alfred tell him to get the bomb container out of Gotham. He then uses his Batwing to fly out of Gotham, but while he is near the ocean surface, it blows up a huge, humogous gas in the sky. Later, Alfred puts his grave near Wayne Manor and cries because he has failed Martha and Thomas Wayne. Everyone in Gotham goes into peaces, they build a sculpture of Batman, and they honor him for a terrific save for Gotham city...